


Surprise

by stuffedcookie



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffedcookie/pseuds/stuffedcookie
Summary: Peach and Samus have been dating for three months since the Super Smash Brothers Tournament. Not once have they had sex or even talked about it. That is, until Peach gives Samus a little surprise.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So a just a heads up. 
> 
> This is a spin off from another story I did called "A New Challenger", if you want a better understanding of Peach and Samus's relationship then you might want to read that first. 
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing smut, so any criticism or feedback is welcomed since I'd like to improve in the future. 
> 
> And the most obvious heads up, NSFW warning. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It was a beautiful clear night in the Mushroom Kingdom, perfect weather for the kingdom’s birthday. Every year the Kingdom would light fireworks in celebration of the day the Kingdom was founded. There was food to eat, drinks to chug, and a ridiculous amount of cheering and dancing.

The town square near Peach’s castle was bright and loud as ever, every toad in the Kingdom had come. Mario and Luigi were there as well, enjoying the feast that was available. Any food Yoshi had he ate whole. Peach, however, wasn’t at the town. She was on her balcony in her castle facing the town square. She had already gone out to the town and after talking, eating, and being surrounded by people, she wanted to end the night on a quiet one.

She took in the cool night air and let out a long sigh. It had been a crazy year for her, but that was to be expected, Bowser always kidnapping her, the Smash Bros tournament, and most recently there were reports of “Red Flaming Torches” found throughout her Kingdom. It could be tiring but Peach never let it get to her. She continued to stare out the balcony, enjoying the fireworks and the beautiful color they brought.

Suddenly Peach’s vision went black, her eyes were covered by someone’s hands, she felt the urge to grab them and throw them off the balcony. But this person spoke, and the voice was all too familiar.

“Hey, babe.” Said Samus from behind. She removed her hands from Peach’s face, who turned around and looked at her with a grin. Samus was wearing her red Zero Suit, which she loved.

“Hey, you.” Peach wrapped her arms around Samus and began kissing her. Peach and Samus had been together for three months since the Smash Bros tournament. With the help of a small friend, Samus got the courage to tell Peach how she felt, and ever since then they have been seeing each other daily. Peach stayed in her castle making sure the Kingdom wasn’t going to hell, and Samus would go out and do missions. Samus would sometimes be gone only for a few days and then other times she would be gone for weeks. But either way, Peach was glad to see her whenever she got back. After they finished their kiss they cuddled while standing, watching the fireworks go.

“You were gone for a week, how was it?” asked Peach as she nuzzled into Samus’s neck.

“Oh, the usual. Space Pirates, ghost aliens, went to some place called Valhalla or something.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“It was, expect it was creepy as hell.” Samus gave a small shiver. Peach looked up at her.

“Come on, you’re a badass bounty hunter. You handled it well I’m sure.” Peach smirked and gave her a quick kiss on Samus’s cheek.

“How are things here?”

“Pretty good. It’s better now that you’re here.” Peach looked up at Samus and grinned. Samus’s face went a slight red. Even though they were dating, Peach always found ways to make her blush.

“Same here.”

Peach and Samus continued to watch the fireworks go, each one having a unique flare of color. Each seemed to have a different flame that burst out from the tiny rocket that contained it. Soon, they ended, and it was only the clear night sky and the distant noise of the town square. Peach let out a long yawn, trying her best to move closer into Samus’s neck.

“You ready for bed?” asked Samus.

“Yeah.” That’s when it hit her, she suddenly had an idea, but she kept it to herself. She wanted to surprise Samus.

They left the balcony and went into Peach’s room. Peach went into her bathroom to change into her pajamas while Samus did the same in her room, undoing her ponytail and letting her hair drop. She put on a green tank top and black shorts, it felt great to be loose after being in armor for hours in space. Peach soon came back into the room wearing a pink pajama top and bottom, her hair was let loose as well with no crown on her head either. Samus loved seeing her without it. She couldn’t place why but, Peach seemed freer when she wasn’t wearing it. Peach wrapped the blankets around herself, Samus got under the covers to join her and put her arms around Peach, with Peach’s back against her. It was the same position they slept in when they first slept in a bed together at the Smash Bros tournament. It was how they always slept, and whenever Peach slept alone she found it hard to sleep. It was nice knowing Samus was holding her, keeping her close, her slim figure intertwined with hers. The warmth under the covers helped to add to the blissful way they slept.

It was the best way to sleep. But tonight, Peach had a different plan.

“Hey, Samus?”

“Hmm?” Samus still had her eyes closed.

“Do you. . .” Peach turned herself around. Samus unwrapped her arms from Peach and opened her eyes, she wasn’t sure where this was going. “Okay, I have an idea.” Peach was smiling.

“Uh, okay. Shoot.”

“Do want to. . .” Peach brought her hand to Samus’s hair and started twirling it. Her face started going red and her heart began beating faster. “You know.”

It only took Samus two seconds to figure out what Peach was getting at. Her face went red as well. They have grown close to each other, but not once have they ever been intimate, or even talk about having sex at any point. It was most likely due to the fact Samus was always doing missions, and Peach had a kingdom to run. But here they were, talking about it. And in bed. . . alone.

“I-I-I mean. . . if you want me to I just. . .” Samus stopped herself from screwing up her speaking. “It’s just we’ve never...” she stopped again. Peach smiled as Samus tried to speak.

“You know, I find it cute how you can fly a spaceship, kill aliens, roll into a ball. But, when it comes to this stuff, you fall apart.” Peach moved in closer to Samus, bringing her arms around her neck and started kissing Samus who, closed her eyes and brought her arms around Peach’s waist. Peach, regrettable, pulled the kiss apart and spoke. “Do you want to?” That caring look Peach had shown it itself as she spoke, Samus found herself staring. Peach always had this look that hypnotized her, it made her heart pump faster with every passing second. Samus calmed herself and answered.

“Yes. . . I _really_ want to.” Samus breathing started to become shallow. Her face went even redder, her heart rate increasing.

“That bad huh?” Peach teased as she made a sly look.

“For the past three months, I wanted to ask. Never got the courage.” Samus hung her head down in embarrassment. Peach used her left hand to bring her face back up, cupping Samus’s cheek.

“What thoughts did you have?” Peach asked. Her sly smile had vanished, replaced by something else. Samus was a bit confused and wanted to ask what Peach meant, but then she continued. “And I don’t mean the ones about how you would ask me.” Peach put her hand back behind her neck and put her mouth near Samus’s left ear. “Tell me what you wanted to do to me.”

Her voice was smooth, quiet and seductive. It sent a shiver down Samus’s spine. She had answers, dirty and perverted images she had of what she would do to Peach but was unsure how to say them. It was easy when she was alone on her ship, those thoughts allowing her to pleasure herself. However, it was a whole different story when Peach was right in front of her. Peach could feel how tense she felt, she felt bad for springing this on her, knowing that Samus wasn’t the best with dating in general.

“It’s okay.” Peach whispered. “I want to know. Tell me, every detail.” Peach gave a small kiss on Samus ear. Samus felt better knowing Peach was fine with what she had in her perverted head. And the kiss was nice too, soft and reassuring.

“Okay.” She closed her eyes. “I wanted to kiss you deeply, my tongue wrapping around in your mouth.” Peach kissed her ear again as she spoke. “I wanted to rub my hands over your body, while I kiss down your chest to your stomach.” Peach put her left arm under Samus’s right and began rubbing from Samus’s ass to her right thigh, Samus moaned briefly before continuing. “I . . . I wanted to kiss your inner thighs and make my way to your- “she was cut off when Peach gripped her ass tightly. Samus loved it and enjoyed to feeling it brought to her core. It was unexpected but she loved how Peach simply went for it, and soon Peach was back to rubbing both her butt and leg.

“Keep going, I want to know more.” Peach whispered again, except the kissing on the ear wasn’t stopping, neither the rubbing of Samus’s leg.

“I... want to taste you, every bit.” As Samus spoke, she started trailing her hands down Peach’s back. “I want to hear you moan my name. I want to see your face change as I’m inside you, whether it be my tongue or fingers.” Her hands were now over Peach’s butt, slowly caressing it. “Those are my thoughts.” Peach smiled as she finished.

“Well, what are waiting for?” Peach moved from Samus’s ear to face her, that caring smile was now fused with a lust filled look.

“Are you sure? I don’t hurt you if I- “

“You won’t hurt me.” Peach cut her off. “I know you’ll be careful.” Peach moved in to capture Samus’s lips, slipping her tongue inside her mouth and wrapping it around Samus’s. Peach gripped Samus’s waist and rolled her on top of her. Samus finally let go of her fear and let out a sigh into the kiss. As they locked their lips, Samus used her right hand to unbutton Peach’s shirt. Once it was, she moved her hand up and down her stomach which soon found Peach’s breast. She lightly squeezed the soft skin and twirled her fingers around Peach’s hardening nipple.

Peach let out a soft moan, separating their kiss. They took the moment to catch their breath while Samus’s hand continued to touch. Samus moved into Peach’s neck. Licking and kissing her way down, even nipping in a few places. Before she could continue, she helped Peach remove her top, which was off in seconds. Once Peach was lying down Samus went back to work, kissing down her neck to her left breast. She took in the nipple, swirling her tongue around it while her hand touched the other breast. Peach was loving every second of it, Samus was basically worshipping her. Which is what Samus loved, knowing she was pleasing Peach and earning a moan from every move she made.

She continued sucking on the nipple for a few minutes before releasing it with a wet pop. She started moving her way down Peach’s stomach, kissing in some spots. Soon she was right above Peach’s womanhood, she could smell how wet she was, and it made her hungrier.

“Better take my bottoms off too.” Said Peach with a seductive smile. Samus did what she said, even faster than when she took the top off. Samus looked down at Peach, she loved how beautiful and sexy Peach looked. Her naked figure laid out right in front of her, ready for anything Samus would do to her.

Samus moved in between Peach’s legs, kissing her inner thighs, moving closer and closer to where she knew Peach wanted it most. Peach herself was getting prepared, she was excited for when Samus would move in, but Samus was being a tease. Kissing slowing to her core, the build-up was only serving to turn her on more. Samus suddenly stopped, her face was right in front of Peach’s sex, the smell she caught was intoxicating and filled her lust even further. She looked up at Peach, who was looking impatient.

“You look needy.” Said Samus who gave a seductive smile. Peach looked back at her; she was smiling too.

“Seems someone got some confidence.” Replied Peach. “Now come on, I can’t wait anymore.”

As Peach finished, Samus began licking around the lips of Peach’s entrance. Peach let out a loud moan, the sensation Samus’s tongue brought was overwhelming. Peach gripped the sheets with one hand while the other combed through Samus’s hair. Samus moved her mouth onto Peach’s clit, licking softly, bring more pleasure to Peach’s body.

Soon Samus slipped her tongue inside, causing Peach to gasp. Samus began a rhythm with her tongue to which Peach moved her hips, perfectly in sync with Samus’s tongue. Peach tasted amazing, it made Samus move more and faster as she explored inside of Peach. Each new spot she found made Peach moan louder and louder.

All those dreams Samus had of what she would do to Peach were finally real. It was better than a dream, Peach was quivering at her touch and it brought more excitement to her knowing that Peach was enjoying it. However, it was hard to see Peach’s reaction when she was busy inside her. So, she pulled her tongue out, licking her lips to savor the taste. Peach opened her eyes and felt annoyed at the lose of Samus’s tongue. Before she could ask why she stopped, Samus had two of her fingers slowly rubbing up and down her clit.

“I want to see your face when you cum.” Said Samus. She then slowly pushed her fingers inside, feeling how wet and soft Peach felt.

“God, I love it when you’re like this.” Peach said through a gasp. Once again, she found a rhythm to the thrusts Samus did.

Peach could feel herself getting close, Samus did as well. The walls around her fingers were getting tighter and wetter. She increased her speed as she felt Peach’s climax coming. Peach’s face was red, her eyes were shut tight. And her moans, _god_ her moans were amazing! Samus loved seeing her face change, seeing all her hard work building up into one moment was just as intoxicating as Peach’s wet core. Soon Peach let out a small cry which was mix with a moan. “Samus…” she moaned. Samus hearing that turned her on so much, she gave one last thrust and held it in place, deep inside Peach. She could feel Peach cumming all around her fingers, could feel it pouring out of her, Peach’s mouth was hung open as she was silent, riding out her climax. Soon it ended, Peach let out a satisfied sigh. Samus pulled her fingers out and put them in her mouth, sucking and licking away all the cum Peach let out. She tasted great.

Samus laid next to Peach, who was breathing in slowly. “See, you were careful. I knew you would.” Peach had that caring smile again, the one that made Samus’s feel loved. Peach was slightly sweaty, and the sheets were stained with it. Samus gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Glad I could please you.” She said with a small giggle.

“Thanks, but now it’s my turn.” Peach’s face was suddenly seductive looking. It had only been two minutes from her climax, and she was already ready to give Samus the same treatment. And Samus couldn’t wait.

“Glad to hear it, I’ll let you get on top.” Samus started to move so Peach could get on top. But Peach stopped her.

“No. I still want you on top.” Samus looked a bit confused, then it hit her.

“Oh, I get it. You like being dominated.” Samus had a small grin on her face. Peach’s face went redder.

“Y-Yeah. I love it.”

“Look who’s falling apart now?” Samus’s grin widened.

“Just get on me.” Samus moved on top of Peach, kissing her deeply while adjusting herself.

“So, how do you want to do this?”

“Just do what I tell you, like getting those clothes off.” Peach ordered. Samus never realized it but, she loved it when Peach talked like that. It was so different when Peach talked like that and it made her obey instantly. She threw away her top once it was off, and slowly took off her shorts. Peach watched and enjoyed looking at Samus’s body being revealed to her. Neither she or Samus saw each other naked, and finally getting to see what was hiding underneath was worth the three months.

“Come here.” Peach motioned her finger for Samus to come close. Once she was Peach had Samus’s breast near her face and began squeezing them with her hands. They were soft and it perfectly in Peach's hands, she always wanted to touch them.

“I’m guessing you like those huh?” asked Samus who looked down as Peach touched her.

“I always wanted to touch them. And I bet you wanted me to, right?” that sly smile had come back. It made Samus blush more then what she already was.

Peach went back to focusing on Samus’s chest. She put the right breast into her mouth and began sucking. The other she pinched the nipple with her fingers. Samus moan at the touch, Peach was loving the reaction she got, so she nipped a little on the nipple in her mouth. Samus moaned again but a little louder, Peach loved it and she wanted it even louder. She moved her free hand down Samus’s body to her crotch and started twirling with her clit. Samus moaned again, and again it was louder. She moved her fingers from the clit to her opening and felt how wet Samus was. She was already soaked from pleasing her already, which meant it wouldn’t take much effort to make her cum. She brought her fingers away and released the nipple from her mouth and looked up at Samus.

“Get on my face.” She said. Samus’s eyes went wide. She wasn’t expecting this from Peach. But then again, this whole night was something she wasn’t expecting.

“Alright.” She smiled. Samus moved up and soon had her wet core above Peach. “Like that?”

Peach looked up; she loved the view she had. Samus’s centre inches away from her mouth, her stomach rising and falling with anticipation, and her amazing breasts which were within arms reach. But the best part was seeing Samus’s face, she always looked beautiful and now was no different. And soon it would be smiling in ecstasy.

“Like the view?” Samus caught Peach staring, but she liked that Peach was enjoying her.

“That’s the idea.” Peach grinned as she gripped Samus’s hips an brought her sex to her mouth, licking and sucking every part.

The sudden pleasure caught Samus off guard, causing her to hold on to the headboard. Peach made sure that every part of Samus was explored, earning a moan from her each time she moved her tongue. Samus began rocking her hips as Peach licked, she was practically soaked even before Peach started. She was close and she could feel it, Peach did as well, she could feel Samus quiver as she worked away on her. Peach loved her taste and within a few minutes, her work paid off. Samus let out a low moan as she came, she combed through Peach’s hair while her grip on the headboard tightened. Peach meanwhile was taking in all of what Samus released, the taste was better than she expected, and she made sure to drink up every drop. She licked around the wet opening making sure every bit of cum was in her mouth and swallowed. The taste was incredible. 

Samus laid back down next to Peach, her eyes were closed as she came down from her high. She was sweaty and was catching her breath, Peach looked at her exhausted girlfriend, licking her lips of whatever she missed. Samus was adorable as she laid quietly, Peach moved closer to her, wrapping her arms around Samus.

“How was I?”

“You were… amazing.” Samus still had her eyes closed. She snuggled more into Peach, bring her face near her neck. “We should do that again sometime.”

“Well, you’re not doing anything tomorrow night so, yeah. Will do it again.” Peach saw a small smile making its way onto Samus, she smiled herself. She put her mouth near Samus ear again and said; “And will do a different position next time.” Samus’s eyes opened and looked up at Peach.

“What would that be?” she asked. Peach grinned as she asked.

“That’s a surprise.”

“Of course.” Samus smiled and closed her eyes as she went back into Peach’s neck. Peach did the same.

Both Samus and Peach laid next to each other, cuddled up into each other through the whole night. Not a single sound woke them up as they slept.


End file.
